


Maze.

by Seychelles



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Gen, Reunions, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, but that's minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: The logical side of you says it’s impossible for you to drop dead of sheer nerves but your anxiety says otherwise. You pick up your single suitcase and hastily make your way inside.Shuichi's first day at hope's peak brings un expected connections





	Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Valentines exchange.

You stand at the gates of Hopes Peak, new haircut, new uniform and a promise written in black sharpie on your arm.

The logical side of you says it’s impossible for you to drop dead of sheer nerves but your anxiety says otherwise. You pick up your single suitcase and hastily make your way inside.

The dorms are mostly empty. There’s a senior giving a speech to a few of your classmates, but his green eyes are tinged with madness so you book it in the opposite direction. It’s not long before you find yourself lost.

You spin around trying desperately to find your bearings. The red wallpaper looks the same, and there are no labels on the doors yet.

A female voice sneaks up on you and grasps your anxiety by its beating heart. “This is the girls wing, what are you doing here menace.”

You almost jump out of your skin. Turning towards the girl you offer up so many apologies that they trip over themselves in your mouth.

The girl is silent. You cautiously peek out from under them brim of your hat. She doesn’t seem angry, but you can’t bear to look her in the eye.  
After what feels like forever she speaks. “Shuuichi?” It’s unsure, but a little hopeful.

There are only a few people who recognize you by that name. “Tenko” you answer in relief and raise you head a little higher.

Her hair has gotten so much longer since you last saw her. The infamous swoopy bowl cut has evolved into helix shaped braids. Her blue uniform fits her nicely, and her sleeves are rolled up to reveal toned, but muscular arms.

“It’s good to see you. Tenko’s proud of you.”

You shuffle awkwardly. “I haven’t been. You know. Out for long. You look like you’ve been out for longer. I just started hormones.”

Tenko crosses her arms. “That does not matter. All that matters is that you stepped forward.”

You duck your head in agreement. “So you got into hope’s peak. Something athletic from the looks on you.”

“SHSL Akkido master. You.”

“Detective.” You quickly change the subject. “How have you been?”

“Tenko has been well. Oh Shuuichi!” she breaks off suddenly. Her eyes are filled with light suddenly the two of you are kids, hiding out in your uncles dusty attic, all over again.

“Tenko and Himiko have meet in person!” she squeals, and you take a step back.

“Whose Himiko?” you stutter. If this girl could make Tenko look this joyful then… “Wait don’t tell me she’s Vanilla And Magic.?”

You haven’t thought about them in years. The nickname of Tenko’s soulmate, conned after listening to Tenko ramble about her after she’d had the first few dreams.

“YES!” Tenko yells. 

There’s a shriek and the sound of feet running. Tenko, realizing she startled someone, calmed down a bit.

“Sorry. Tenko doesn’t mean to overwhelm you with it.”

“I’m not overwhelmed. In fact…” You hold up your hand with the sharpie marker. “I’m going to meet Starchild.”

Tenko grins. It’s infectious, so you explain farther.

“His name is Kaito Momota. He’s an astronaut. He talked me into coming to hope’s peak.” You list off.

“It’s nice to know that one and a half of our class’s menaces are low level ones. Not like that putrid one giving a speech. He keeps rambling about hope.”

“Wait, how do we have ‘half a menace’?”

“I haven’t meet Momota. Still he can’t be all bad if he’s you soulmate.

You find yourself smiling. “I’m glad you here Tenko.”

She smiles back. “I normally don’t accept hugs from degenerate males, but for you I’ll make an exception. Just don’t do it public or the others will get ideas.

You smile, and feel slightly better about your time at Hope’s Peak.


End file.
